1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a deflecting device for a ball spline device, and more particularly to a deflecting device including an anchoring structure for anchoring the deflecting device to the ball spline device and for guiding the ball bearing members to smoothly move through the endless ball guiding passage of the ball spline device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typical ball spline devices comprise a nut threaded onto an elongated bolt or screw and rotatable and movable or adjustable along the screw, one or more endless ball guiding passages formed in the ball spline device for slidably receiving ball bearing members, and one or more ball return pipes attached onto the ball spline device for guiding the ball bearing members to smoothly and suitably move through the endless ball guiding passages of the ball spline device.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 7,523,682 to Liao et al., U.S. Pat. No. 7,934,438 to Chen et al., and U.S. Pat. No. 8,051,736 to Chen et al. disclose several of the typical ball screw return systems each comprising one or more ball return pipes engaged onto a nut for guiding the ball bearing members to smoothly move through the endless ball guiding passage of the ball screw and nut combination.
However, the ball return pipes should be highly supported above the nut with the tube support flanges, and may not be closely or precisely secured to the nut, and the tubular tongues of the ball return pipe may not be precisely directed toward the endless ball guiding passage of the ball spline device. In addition, two or more 90-degree returning angles or sharp returning angles or curvatures will be formed in the endless ball guiding passage of the ball return pipe such that the ball bearing members may not be smoothly moved through the endless ball guiding passage of the ball screw and nut combination.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional ball return devices for the ball spline devices.